The New Life
by iterica
Summary: Follow Jessica as she goes into a new phase of her life... as a farmer. Read and please review!
1. Prelude

The content of this story is adapted from the wonderful game Harvest Moon -- More friends of Mineral Town. Some things might seem really familiar, because the front portion of this story is an attempt to model after the actual happenings of the game.

Constructive criticism is welcome and very much appreciated.

**Prelude****

* * *

**

After preparing her morning brew of strong, black coffee, Jessica sat back in her comfy recliner and pulled out her newspapers. It was the same routine every weekday – wake up at 7am, grab the milk bottle from the doorstep, check the mailbox, shower, prepare coffee, read the newspapers, change and leave the house for work. Despite the lucrative business deals she had clinched in the past 3 years when she was in the gaming business, Jessica was never satisfied. After all, even though her career was soaring high, everything else –– her emotional and spiritual lives were rubbish.

Scanning the papers for the latest updates on her company's rivals' ploy to secure some business deals with computer companies, Jessica yawned and rubbed her eyes. All that coffee hadn't helped a single bit. Sighing, she got up from her comfortable position and went off into her room to change for work.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'**_Bang!'_** went the door as Jessica slammed it behind her. Leaning heavily against the door, she recalled how she was blamed for the lousy financial state the company was in. Profits had fallen by 20 percent and apparently, she had caused it single handedly. Funny, she thought wryly, how when sale figures went up, Clinton and Ryson forgot that she was one of the partners of **Windrider Co**. and when things went wrong, her position was automatically reinstated.

Her laptop in place, she went over the sales figures which the guys had handed to her. Staring hard at the numbers in front of her, she grimaced. No wonder the guys were pissed. Sales for the latest games were… _Wait a minute._ She blinked twice and a frown creased her forehead. _I don't remember going through the lists and seeing anything that couldn't even hit 50 percent of cost price in 1 month. _She recalled how she just went through the database last week with her personal assistant and as far as she remembered, _nothing that bad _had captured her attention.

'Could it be….?'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Jessica repeated the exact same routine as the day before, and the day before, and _all_ the days before, except Sundays. She hadn't had a good sleep the night before, what with ringing up her personal assistant in the dead of night to confirm her suspicions and tossing and turning in her queen sized bed, planning exactly what to say to the guys first thing in the morning. Somehow, she wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Flipping the newspapers absentmindedly, she kept thinking back on the day before and suddenly, she thrusted her half filled coffee mug into the air.

'I'M SO NOT GOING TO WORK TODAY!!'

The coffee sloshed out onto the newspapers. Her triumphant smile faded as she dashed off to the kitchen to grab the tablecloth, returning to frantically scrub the newspapers to absorb as much of the coffee as possible. When most of the damage was removed and the tablecloth rinsed, she lifted up her newspapers again…….to see a hole the size of about half the paper in 4 pages.

_Great... What am I supposed to read now, the classified ads?_

And a word caught her eye.

_Farm…for sale. Large land area, fully furnished with 2 barns and a stable. Quaint farmhouse fully equipped. Lead life the farm way!! Now going at a highly discounted price. QUICK!! Call now to enquire!!_

Living on a farm. That sounded appealing to Jessica. She recalled the days when she went over to her Grandpa Patrick's farmhouse for holidays. The mangy old barn which umm… didn't smell very appealing. The old fashioned farmhouse whose roof had been shingled _and _re-shingled many times. Her grandpa's old cow, Moo Moo, which had kicked her in the behind when Jessica had pulled her udder a tad too many times. But above all, she reminisced on how much fun, joy and laughter those times had brought her. All which eluded her since she became a part of **Windrider Co.**

And with that, she made up her mind.

'Um. Hi. I'm calling about the farm? Yes. It's still available? Oh great. _Ooh_...really? Sounds really appealing. Alright. No..it's enough. How much do I put down for deposit? Sure. When can I move in? I'll pack my bags immediately. I will be down in your office in an hour to sign the lease. Thank you... See you in a while.

And that was how Jessica left the city life she was tired of and moved many many kilometers to where her new home was awaiting her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

* * *

_Goodness gracious._

That was Jessica's first reaction when she reached the farm. Glancing all around her, she noted that WHILE the realtor was undoubtedly _right_ that there were2 barns and a stable and large land area, they had a vastly different opinion on what was considered a fully furnished farmhouse. In Jessica's opinion, a minuscule square room with a bed, table for two and a television did not constitute a fully equipped house. In fact, it was more like a_ room_ than a house. _I have more furniture in my old room than in this house. Or does fully equipped house mean that it comes with a box with tons of equipment?_

_I should have brought my radio. My queen sized waterbed. My VAIO laptop with wireless internet access. My fridge. My formica laminated table counter._

Darn the advertisement and its fully equipped rubbish. Too bad she had accepted it at face value. All she brought with her were five overalls with the same design but all in different colors, apart from the blue one she was wearing. She _had been _in a hurry to leave…...

Jessica recalled the look on her partners' faces when she marched straight into her now former office to announce her resignation. And triumphed in the recollection of their expression when she kicked them in the you-know-where (their shins, of course) on her way out. Her personal assistant had walked out as well, not that he had a choice really, seeing that he was now jobless since his employer had quit and hence had nothing more to do with the company.

_HA. That'll show them, _she thought as she tried rather unsuccessfully to block out the images of them shrieking with laughter at the thought of her being a farmer.

'You won't last a week. Think of the destruction you will cause to your nails', they had crowed. That was when she kicked them. Looking down on her like that. But, now that she thought of it, she seemed to recall even her assistant hiding a snigger behind his hand.

_Destroyed fingernails or not, I'll show them. This will be the best farm in the whole country!!_

But as she stepped out of her house onto the grassy land, her confidence wavered. _Just a little._ After an appraisal of her surroundings, she noted that the field had been left unattended and untilled for probably aeons and littered with stones and branches. _What a slob house. _

Jessica was about to search for a phone to call and yell into a certain agent's ear when a stout man in a red coat came rushing in towards her.

'Hello, are you a tourist?'

Jessica was confused for a moment. Which tourist would come to this dump? And in overalls too. Even if the overalls were clean and a nice midnight blue color… Then she noticed the man giving her a once over. _Oh_. _Guess not many farmers would have straightened dirty blond hair, a French manicure or wear Doc Martens with overalls. _So she shook her head, and announced herself as the new owner of the farm.

'MT Realtor told you that you can live a refreshing life on the farm? YOU are the new farmer?'

…..Nod.

Silence.

'WAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You've been tricked! It used to be a gorgeous farm, but not any more since the owner passed away. As you can see, no one's been taking care of it.'

Boy, didn't she know THAT.

'Not many people want to work on the farm now. So they decided to make the advertisement sound more attractive. Every now and then, people who have seen the ad come here. Just like yourself. But as soon as they see the farm, they get disappointed and leave. Just like that. It's been awhile since the last one came, though…'

'I see. You believed that cheesy advertisement.' Stifled giggles emitted from him

Jessica didn't know how to react. People saw the ad and came down to have a look at the farm. But not her. NOOO…she _just_ had to be completely impulsive and **BUY** the farm without even knowing what it looked like. All she knew was that it had a _fully equipped farmhouse _and 2 barns and a stable. She looked at the red faced, red coat man tittering in front of her and did the only thing she could think of.

She watered him.

With the rusty green watering can she found in the fully equipped equipment chest. Filled with stagnant water probably decades old.

And snorted when he yelped and jumped up a few inches as the water trickled down his tophat onto his moustache. She folded her arms as she watched him attempt to dry his moustache.

'Okok. Don't do it anymore. You quit your job and moved out of your apartment… That's too bad…'

'Hey, why don't you just try and run the farm? The house is livable, and actually pretty nice. If you work hard, I think you'll be happy here. As the mayor of this town, I'll help you as much as I can. What do you say?'

The first thought that crossed Jessica's mind was to laugh at the Mayor's face. And of course, completely reject his offer. But then, she thought about the scoffing and the _I-told-you-so _she would face if she went back in one day. Hence, she strengthened her resolve and replied.

'Let's do it!!'

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

The following day… 

Jessica awoke to the sounds of a rooster crowing from a distance. Glancing at her bedside clock, she noticed with considerable surprise that it was only six in the morning. _How early._ Back in the city, she never woke up in time for work without the help of her alarm clock.

After a quick wash with stream water contained in a tiny basin borrowed from Mayor Thomas, she downed a quick breakfast of egg and mayonnaise sandwich, also courtesy of Mayor Thomas. Jessica was beginning to think that Mayor Thomas, despite his tactlessness, was a pretty nice guy. And a rather generous one.

Jessica stepped out of her house, armed with her sickle, hammer and axe, all ready to tackle the incredible mess on her field when she was greeted by that said generous man.

'Good morning, Jessica. Had a good breakfast? I recall you telling me that you were new to farm life, so let me explain a few basics. Now, to get rid of small stones, use your hammer to……….'

After what seemed like an eternity to Jessica, the Mayor finally paused to take a breath. This was her chance.

'Umm, Mr. Thomas? I think I've benefited a lot from your guidance. Now, don't let me keep you from your own work. Don't worry, I'll be fine on my own.'

The Mayor looked uncertain. 'Are you sure? You don't have to hold back on my account, you know. Well, if you have any further questions, you can always approach me. I live there.'And he gestured vaguely in the general direction behind her.

Waving goodbye to Jessica, the Mayor left the farm, greeting a burly man dressed in a grey sweatshirt and jeans, with a towel draped over his shoulders, who was on his way in. The man looked rather intimidating to Jessica, who forced a tentative smile to her face when he stopped in front of her.

'The name's Zack. I'm in charge of shipping for Mineral Town. Let me show you how shipping is done.' And Zack went on to explain all the intricate details of shipping while Jessica stifled a yawn behind her hand and tried to force herself to pay attention. She didn't want to be murdered on the second day of her farm life.

'Remember, everyday at 5pm! I don't work on holidays, though! I need a break sometimes too. And take care of yourself!' And he smiled a wide smile, which made him appear younger, affable and less murderous. Spontaneously, Jessica grinned back and a thread of friendship was woven.

After Zack left, Jessica walked towards the field, lifted her hammer… and noticed a little puppy cowering in a corner near the barn.

'Hello, little fellow. Where're you from?' cooed Jessica, picking the puppy up and stroking it. It was rather scrawny and looked at Jessica rather pleadingly through its big brown eyes, as if to beg her to take him in.

'Aww...how cute!! Let's just assume that that kennel over there is yours, so…you're mine!' The puppy gave a short bark, as if it was agreeable. And so, Jessica promptly christened it as Benny, after the moniker of her best friend back in the city, Benjamin.

Putting a leash she found in the equipment box around Benny's neck, she set off for a walk around Mineral Town, giving up on the disorderly field for the time being.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heading up the brick path leisurely, she was startled when Benny suddenly barked and rushed towards a blond haired, bespectacled guy approaching from the opposite direction, dragging Jessica along behind him. For a scrawny fellow, Benny sure had too much energy.

'Hey! Haha…don't lick me so much!' the guy laughingly warded off Benny's fervent licks before he noticed Jessica trying to pull Benny off him.

'Hi, you are the new owner of the old Raven farm? Jessica? I'm Rick. I live at the Poultry Farm with my mother and sister, Popuri. Nice to meet you.'

'Thanks. It's nice to meet you too.' Jessica accepted his proffered hand and was surprised at the calloused texture of his palm. Whoa. For such a refined looking guy, he probably did a lot of heavy chores around here…

Rick glanced down at his watch. 'Oops! I'm running late. I'm supposed to meet a friend right now. Do you want to come along and meet her? It would do you good to meet your neighbors.'

'Well umm… sure. If I won't be disturbing anything…' Jessica answered hesitantly.

'Don't worry about it. C'mon, let's go!!'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Karen! I'm sorry i'm late, I…...' Rick stopped in front of a bench, puffing a little.

'What took you so long? I have been waiting for 3 whole minutes!' the girl sitting on the bench stood up and placed her hands to her hips, glowering slightly. Then she turned slightly to her right and noticed Jessica standing a little way off, with Benny next to her.

'Hi.' said Jessica when the girl didn't say anything and was instead, giving her a rather judgmental look. It was rather obvious that the girl didn't seem to like what she saw.

'I heard that someone new had taken over the farm. Your name is…Jessica, huh? Mine's Karen.' And Karen gave a smile which didn't quite reach her eyes.

'I met Jessica along the way and thought you might like to meet her. So I brought her here.' said Rick when none of the girls said anything.

'Yeah, nice to meet you. And now, I must get going. Loads of things to do.' Jessica hurriedly made up an excuse and took her leave. Karen huh? With long blond hair and flashing green eyes, she was what the guys in the city would consider a total babe and girls would consider strong competition. But, what was her problem?

'Anyone would think I did something wrong by her.' mused Jessica as she was helplessly towed down the street by the capering Benny.

And crashed into a guy with alluring blue eyes…

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

* * *

'Oof!'

'Oh my...Yeeeowch!!'

Dazed for a moment, Jessica shook her head vigorously, trying to blink away the stars obscuring her vision. Then she noticed she was...

Sprawled on top of an unknown young man with unkempt brown hair with golden highlights at the hair tips.

'I'M SO SORRY!!' Jessica leapt up to her feet and extended a hand to the young man, who ignored the gesture and stood up himself.

'What do you think you are playing at? Watch where you are going!' the man scowled, marring his attractive features for a second.

'I'm so sorry. See, my dog, he...' Jessica tried to explain before she was rudely interrupted.

'Puh-lease. Don't blame your dog when you are the one who's rushing about blindly.' the man glared at her one last time before turning his back on her and striding away.

'Hey! Don't touch me! Why are you following me?!'

'You umm..forgot your cap.' Jessica extended the blue cap she had picked up to the man, who snatched it away and went off on his own way.

'Boy, what a waste. Such good looks on such a rude fellow.' Jessica muttered to herself.

'And you! Bad boy! Forsaking me like that!!' she scolded when she caught sight of Benny slinking back to her side now that the trouble was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ah..so you met Gray. Or should i say, _ran_ into him?' Rick said in amusement when he heard the whole thing.

'I'm beginning to think that this Mineral Town is full of grumpy people. This Gray guy, and before that the gir-' she stopped suddenly, recalling that Rick had seemed rather chummy with Karen.

'Don't mind Gray. He's always grumpy at the crack of dawn, especially if he has to work. His grandfather, Saibara, is rather harsh to him.' put in Ann, whom Jessica had been introduced to a few minutes before.

Sipping the hot coffee Ann had placed in front of her, Jessica grimaced as she realised how different the coffee was from the ones she usually had. How she craved for an iced mocha. She could make a mean decaf, but she didn't even have the basic kitchen utensils...

'Say, Ann, where can i buy furniture? I don't even have basic sanitation and i can't keep running over here to use the toilet. One day, my bladder won't be able to stand the strain. And I need cooking utensils...and a cupboard...and a proper clock..and...' Jessica grumbled before being interrupted by Ann.

'A local hardware and furniture company a few miles away usually advertises their products on tv here on Saturdays. Just come over and use the phone to order the products and they'll deliver free of charge!'

'Great. Let me just order everything now...' Jessica got up from her comfortable seat in the inn before Ann motioned for her to wait.

'They only deliver one thing at a time. Handcarts can't take more than one item at a time, you know.'

'THEY USE HANDCARTS?? Oh brother.' Jessica groaned and slumped back down in her seat._ I should have realised how backwards this place was..._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trying to improve her mood (and to continue avoiding the tedious task of clearing the field), Jessica set off in search of the beach. But half an hour later...

'Oh bother! I think i forgot to turn right somewhere back there.'

Instead of the sandy beach she had been looking forward to, what greeted her instead were a few headstones and a handsome looking church. And a cherubic man dressed in black.

'Hi. You must be Jessica. Thomas told me about you. My name is Carter. I'm delighted to finally meet you.' Carter's smile lit up his face and kindness radiated from him.

Jessica couldn't help but smile back gratefully. _Finally. A kindred spirit._

Come and visit me anytime here. Even though i don't work as a pastor anymore since my faith has changed greatly, I do not refuse those who seek compassion. You're always welcome to the confessional.' Carter smiled widely before heading back into the church. Halfway through the door, he turned back to Jessica.

'Have you met Cliff yet?'

'Er...nope. Who's that?'

'Oh, come by soon. See you around!' And with that, Carter closed the door behind him, leaving a rather confused girl in his wake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On her way back to the farm, Jessica met Mayor Thomas in the Town Square, who introduced her to his son, Harris, who was also the constable of the town, and three middle aged women -- Manna, Anna and Sasha. Jessica's jaw nearly dropped when it was mentioned that Sasha's daughter was Karen. Evidently, none of Sasha's be-friendly-to-new-people-in-town genes had been passed down to Karen. She also paid a visit to Rick's mother, Lillia, and his sister Popuri at the chicken farm. Jessica and Popuri hit it off very well, taking a liking to each other from the first glance. After all, both of them shared a common love for perfumes, nice hairstyles and pretty dresses, and more importantly, a similar dislike towards Karen.

'I can't understand why Rick likes Karen. I find her so..._ugh_. She is _soooo_ rude. And, _she_ can't cook to save her life. I don't see why I have to put up with her just because Rick likes her. It's not as if Rick is ever civil to Kai even though i lik-...' Popuri stopped, blushing a little.

'Ooh..who's Kai? I don't think i've seen him around...' Jessica enquired, a new wave of interest sweeping across her.

'He doesn't live around here. He only comes here during the summer to open that sweet little beachhouse. AND, _his_ cooking is fantastic. You should try it when he comes over. I think his cooking is even better than Doug's and i exceptionally love his fried rice and...'Popuri took a deep breath.

'I'm blabbling, ain't I? I'm sorry..didn't mean to get so carried away..'

'It's okay. I think it's totally sweet that you are so into this..._Ka-i_.' Jessica sing-songed, winking mischieviously at Popuri, which made the latter blush even further and lower her head to hide the sappy smile that had spread across her face.

'GIRLS! Come on out for some spa boiled eggs!' Lillia called from downstairs.

'Coming, mom!' shouted Popuri. Turning back to Jessica, she said: ' Rick has probably been down to the spring to prepare those. We had better hurry or he's gonna finish everything. Rick's a total pig when it comes to eating eggs. Come on! Race you down the stairs!'

And the girls went thundering down the steps.

* * *


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

* * *

At a tender age of 23, Jessica considered herself to be absolutely fit and healthy. Back in the city, she went to the gym twice a week and was part of the cheerleading squad and basketball team back in University. But now, she felt her muscles and joints scream in pain everytime she lifted her hoe. 

After spending a fortnight painfully smashing stones, pulling up weeds and chopping wood, the field had started to seem more like an ideal place for growing crops rather than the dump it had been on the first day. She had celebrated the clearance of half the field by sticking band aids over the places that ached the most. Like her ankles. And her arms. Her back. And her head, which had hurt terribly due to the massive sunstroke she had attained. _Thank goodness for Doctor Tim and Elli._ The medicine Doctor Tim gave tasted absolutely foul, but it had her headache cured in a jiffy. Jessica had reciprocated the doctor's kindness by throwing up all over his office. Luckily, the doctor just scrunched his nose and carelessly waved away her apologies, while Elli calmly put on a face mask and cleaned up the mess.

And now, she was about to plant her first ever crops. Cucumbers and potatoes. Jessica envisioned herself hauling a gunney sack of potatoes back to the city and proudly announcing to her awed family and friends that the magnificent crops they had admired and made a good feast from was grown by her. All by herself. _Oh, it wasn't very difficult, _she could picture herself saying. _A piece of cake really. You should have seen the cabbages i harvested the week before. Absolutely fresh and pesticide free. And healt-_

_Drop. Drop. _Jessica was rudely aroused from her daydream when the first drops of rain fell. _Gahhh!!! _She hurriedly sowed the seeds, poking them hastily into the increasingly damp soil and when she was finally done, she was already drenched from head to toe.

_I seriously need a hot shower. I hope Ann's is available..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

' I..wanna fall with yoouuuu again...' Jessica sang to herself while drying off in the shower room of the inn.

The storm had calmed into a slight drizzle and Ann had ushered Jessica into the bathroom the moment she saw her collecting a puddle of water on the floor of the inn. Ann had shoved toiletries into Jessica's hands and excused herself to mop the floor. So Jessica was left to enjoy her long, hot shower.

Feeling all refreshed, she stepped out of the steamy shower room dressed, with a towel wrapped around her shoulders.

' Like we didddd...when we first metttt...' Jessica twirled around in front of the full length mirror. And then she stopped in mid twirl.

A cat was sitting near the door frame, its green eyes fixated on Jessica. Somehow, it gave Jessica the impression that it was probably going _'Uhhh...' _in its little head. Her face turned crimson, embarrassed to be caught behaving foolishly. Even if it was just by a cat.

'Er. Hello, little kitty. You didn't see what you thought you saw, alright? Who do you belong to?' Jessica started towards the cat, giving it her friendliest grin.

The cat fled.

'Hey!!' Jessica called out, following the cat out of the room.

The cat ran straight into the arms of someone who just came up the stairs.

Who saw Jessica in a completely disheveled state. Hair unbrushed, clothes creased and bare footed.

'Oh.' the stranger said.

'Oh. Err..hi?' Jessica attempted to hide her embarassment.

'Hi.' replied the stranger, staring down at the floor.

'Umm..I just came to use the shower.' said Jessica, gesturing at her towel and hair. ' I should uh, tidy up and go back to the farm.'

'..you moved into that farm? I see..' At Jessica's questioning glance, the stranger continued. ' My name? It's Cliff. Nice to meet you.' And he gave a slight smile.

Their gaze met. Jessica had this strange deja vu feeling, as if both of them had met before. But that was impossible. Someone with striking good looks like he had..she was bound to remember seeing him around. Especially with such a name. The sensation lasted for a second, until the brown haired, brown eyed Cliff tore away his eyes and glanced shyly at the floor. Jessica realised with a start that she was still staring and immediately looked away.

'Well, i should be going. I'll see you around..' Jessica turned away with a quick wave, heading back into the room to tidy herself.

'Bye.' Cliff continued back to his guest room, the cat still cradled in his arms.

'So she's the one Carter was talking about...'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later...

Jessica opened the door of her house to someone's insistent knocking, rubbing her bleary eyes and yawning widely. In front of her stood Barley, the owner of the Yodel Ranch, who for some reason, had a baby horse next to him. Jessica had met him and his granddaughter, May, when she went over to enquire about rearing cows and sheep.

'Hello, Jessica. I've got a favour to ask of you. This foal was born at our farm, but for some reason it's not doing very well. We can't look after it all the time, so do you think you'd be able to until it grows up?' Barley asked, with sadness intoned in his question.

Jessica was puzzled at the request. 'But...I don't know anything about rearing horses! Are you sure you want _ME_ to take care of it? I mean, what if it becomes even worse?'

'You don't need to worry about it all that much. Just take care of it, and look after its needs. Most importantly, don't forget to talk to it everyday. Brushing regularly is also a good idea. I'll take it to the stable for you.' With that, Barley led the horse to the stables while Jessica remained where she was, stupified.

'Did I say yes without realising it?' she wondered out loud.

Barley came back. 'I'll come back again when it gets bigger. Until then, please take good care of it, ok? Oh. And you can name it.'

And with that, he left the farm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Do you guys have any idea how to raise a foal?'

Seated in the inn with Elli, Ann and Popuri, Jessica recounted the whole incident to them.

'Just give it loads of hay and water..i think that will do.' suggested Ann.

'It's like taking care of chickens. You have to give it lots of love and attention. Barley told you to talk to it and brush it, right?' said Popuri, tucking her long, pink hair behind her ear.

'Yeah...'

'Don't worry too much.' said Elli reassuringly. 'You can always ask Barley for help if you need it. I bet even Rick could help you.'

'Yup, there's a greater problem for you to address.' At Jessica's horrified glance, Popuri hurriedly clarified herself. 'I mean, you have to think of what to name it.'

'Sheesh, Popuri. You scared me half to death!' Jessica visibly relaxed. 'I don't know...how do you go about naming a horse?'

'What does it look like? Maybe we can derive a name from its appearance.' said Elli.

'Well..let's see. It looks like...a horse.' Jessica shielded herself from the serviettes the others threw at her. 'Okay okay! It has big brown eyes, a light brown coat with a tiny white spot on its back. Like a snowflake on err..dirt.'

'Hmmm..let's call it Snowflake! Isn't it a dear, sweet name? Just right for a foal!' Ann exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement. They had just begun talking about visiting Snowflake when a shadow fell over their table.

'Are you girls talking about that foal Barley gave Jess? Snowflake?' Rick asked, a questioning frown creasing his forehead.

'Yes..isn't it a sweet name?' Ann asked proudly.

'Er. Are you girls sure about the name? This foal is going to suffer from inferior complexity in the future...' Rick saw four pairs of identical confused gazes fixed on him.

'What complexity? Why would that happen?' Popuri asked.

'Well, try naming your _son_ Snowflake in the future...'

'OUR SNOWFLAKE IS A _MALE_???'

* * *

lyrics from Michael Jackson/ Glenn Lewis: Fall again. 


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

* * *

'Ahh!!! This is _AWFUL_!!!' Jessica scowled at the potatoes as she picked herself up from her kneeling position. 

Her entire morning had been dedicated to pulling out weeds from her field, rather noisily, as she wailed out loud every time she pulled her plants out instead, roots and all. Half her cucumber plants were damaged by the strong winds the rain had brought the day before and the potato patch seemed to have been visited by some creepy crawlies, which Jessica absolutely detested. At least she didn't shriek every time she saw a caterpillar, as she did for the first few weeks…

Dumping the entire basket of weeds and other garbage into the hole she had dug at the corner of the field, she tossed the basket aside and stretched lethargically, trying to inject life back into her legs. She felt like a horrific let-down. She couldn't even keep creepy crawlies out of her crops, her house was a mess and she looked like a complete wreck.

_Bah...I need someone to complain to. Someone to listen to my blabbling without feeling sorry for me._ Rick was out. Ann was on duty in the inn. Elli was too sympathetic. Popuri thought working in the fields was _fun_. Benjamin would listen, but he would also try to persuade her to go back to the city. And besides, she didn't have the money to make a long distance call since most of it was in the bank in the city and she didn't have access to any of it.

'Dong…dong…' the clanging of the church bells resonated in the distance, an indication that it was midday. Jessica perked up. The church!! She could go to the church and pour out her grievance to the Harvest Goddess in the confessional. With that thought in mind, she hurriedly cleared up her tools and changed into some cleaner clothes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had just stepped into the church when Carter looked up and beckoned her mysteriously to him.

'I've a favor to ask of you, Jessica. There's Cliff right there. Do you see him?' Jessica turned to see Cliff sitting in the pew with his head bent low.

'I was wondering if you could talk to him and make friends with him.' At Jessica's questioning gaze, Carter elaborated. 'He came to this town by himself, just like you. However…He doesn't try to make friends with people here. He's shy, and it's difficult for him to open up to people.'

How could Jessica say no? She cast a sympathetic glance at Cliff, then turned back to Carter and nodded her head.

'Really?! Thank you very much. I'm counting on you!

Jessica walked over to Cliff and stood in front of him as he glanced up.

'Ah…Hello…' Cliff gave a wee smile. Jessica smiled back, wishing desperately that she had thought of what to say before she approached him.

'…… Ah…Do I have something on my face…?' _Huh?_ Jessica vigorously shook her head, indicating no.

'Ah…I…' He swallowed hard. 'Ah…I'm nervous…I can't talk…'

'Relax…There's nothing to worry about...I don't bite, you know? Take a few deep breaths…' Jessica tried to imitate what she remembered her high school counselor doing and gave Cliff an encouraging smile.

Cliff did as she instructed and after a few deep breaths, seemed to be slightly better.

'Okay…Phew…I feel better now… Thank you, Jessica.'

Waving off his thanks, Jessica sat down next to him and briefly introduced herself.

'You came to this town by yourself to run the farm, right? Wow…' Giving her a rare full-fledged smile, he continued. 'Good luck with everything. I'm looking forward to talking to you again.'

Jessica bade him goodbye and nodding goodbye to Carter, she left the church, blinking at the bright sunshine.

After a few steps down the path, she realized she had forgotten to pray to the Harvest Goddess. But after having that little 'chat' with Cliff, she decided that she wasn't in such a bad state after all. And she couldn't possibly drag Carter to the confessional room now anyway. What a way to tarnish Cliff's and Carter's confidence in her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi, Jessica. How are you? There's not much around here, but everyone is very kind. Let us know if you need anything.'

'Oh, thanks. I-'

'You can find me and Duke in the winery. We live right above it. If you need any grape wine or grape juice you can come over some time between 12 to 2 in the afternoon to buy them. '

'Yes, I-'

'Oh, I haven't told you where the winery is. Do you know where it is? It is the first house along the….'

Jessica helplessly listened on as Manna, whom she had bumped into on her way to shower at the inn, prattled on like a steam roller. As much as she liked the friendly and chatty winery owner and liked listening to her stories, this was one of those times when she wished that Manna wouldn't talk so much. She could feel the shower, the warm water, the pleasant aroma of scented soap calling out to her. _Oh heaven…_

'Dear me, did I talk too much? Look at the time! I should be off now. Must prepare dinner or it would be too late to do so. Duke doesn't like going to the inn for dinner too often…' Manna bustled off, leaving Jessica behind gaping in her wake.

Recovering, Jessica shouted out a goodbye to Manna and hurried off to the shower awaiting her…_Bliss…_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humming on her way down the steps of the inn, Jessica was all relaxed after her hot shower. _Nothing like a shower to prep yourself up._ And the nice smelling perfume she had sprayed liberally all over herself.

'Oh, I'm sorry.' Jessica noticed someone coming up the stairs and moved to her left. So did that person. She sidestepped to her right, and at the same time, so did that person.

'Haha…we look like we are dancing.' Jessica looked down at her 'dance partner' and her grin vanished instantly. For standing in front of her was _GRAY_. _GRAY _of the hot temper. That _GRAY_, whom she had fallen on top of about a fortnight ago……

_oh no..._

* * *

_would like to wish everyone a very Happy New Year. Have a great year ahead! _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

* * *

'OH, SORRY!! SORRY!! BYE!!' Jessica hurriedly scrambled to the side and scuttled down the stairs two at a time, trying to hide her face from Gray at the same time. With any hope, she could avoid a sequel to the snap-fest Gray had engaged her in a few weeks back. _Six more steps…four more…just two mo- _

'Hey!'

_Argh, just a bit more!_ Jessica stopped in her tracks and forced herself to turn back.

'Uh…'

'You dropped this.' Gray held out her toiletries bag.

'Oh. Thanks.' _So embarrassing. _Jessica took the bag from him quickly and gave a tentative, weak smile.

'Are you the one up at the old Raven farm? Welcome to the boonies. Name's Gray.' And the left side of his mouth cocked up into a slight smile.

_Gee…I don't think he recognizes me..._

_Yippee!! _

Jessica smiled back and introduced herself. And readily agreed when he invited her down for a drink. Ann nearly dropped the dishes she was holding when she saw them sit down together at a table and kept shooting questioning looks at Jessica as she took orders. Jessica could only shrug back in return.

Gray scrutinized her over his steaming coffee. 'Say, you look kinda familiar. But I don't think I've actually met you before…'

'Oh…uhh…hmmm…' Jessica took a huge sip of coffee at the risk of burning her tongue to avoid responding, but Gray seemed to be waiting for an answer.

DILEMMA: _Should I lie? But what if he remembers it one day?! He might blow up! At least he seems rather civil now… Maybe I should move his mug away before telling him…_

'Err…uhh…you remember about three weeks ago? You had a head on collision with this girl along the pavement…'

'The girl with the dog and the lame excuse? Yeah. So…?'

'That girl with the lame excuse? Err…well…hmm. That's me.'

Silence.

'Oh.'

'I swear that it wasn't an excuse. And Benny, that's my dog, was running way ahead of me…so I had no choice but to run after him since I was holding the leash…and then you appeared out of nowhere…so I…' Gray interrupted Jessica's desperate monologue.

'Hey, chill. I'm cool about it. Sorry bout that crack about the lame excuse though. And for shouting at you at that time.' Gray appeared rather sheepish.

'Oh. Haha…its alright. I'm cool about it too.' Both sipped their coffee in silence.

'So, you're from the city? So am I. Why did you come here anyway?' Gray seemed genuinely interested, so Jessica started to relate the entire happenings to him...

Before long, they were ordering their third cup of coffee and debating over the differences between Clairol's and Garnier's hair dye.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'So everything's fine between you and Gray now?' Elli asked as Jessica unearthed a chair for her to sit on.

'Yeah, Gray's turned out to be rather nice in spite of occasional crabbiness. And Elli, he's so hot!' Both girls giggled cheekily, as girls on their own are apt to do.

Elli had come over to the farm with moon dumplings and hot milk and both girls sat down to enjoy a hearty dinner once the table was cleared.

'Yummy! Gosh, you really must give me the recipe for this. I really like this.' Jessica declared.

'Well, just add muffin mix and sugar together. As for the hot milk, just take any milk and warm it up in a pot with sugar. You really like it? Tim loves this too.' said Elli.

'Oh, does he? I wouldn't know, since he hardly leaves the clinic and I don't see him often.'

'He likes it a lot. And Vegetable drinks, Wild Grape Juice, Fish, Honey, Mixed Juice, Relaxation Tea, Mountain Stew…

'Whoa!' exclaimed Jessica, holding her hands up. 'Jeez, Elli, did you memorize everything Tim likes? Ohh…that's so sweet!'

'Jess, I work with him. Don't you think I should know what he likes?'

'Yeah, I think you should, since you, technically speaking, live with him too!'

'Well, _technically_ _speaking_, yes. But, that is so not the point!'

'Umm, what _was_ the point?'

'Err…there was no point! You just wanted the recipe, remember? Not that you have a kitchen to prepare it anyway…' replied Elli, glancing around her, glad to be out of that dangerous topic.

'Well, when Gotz finally has time to help me expand my house, I'll get it.' Jessica shrugged her slim shoulders.

'And when will that be?'

'He said soon…'

--------------------------------------------------------------

'No can do, Jessica.'

'Why!! You said you could get started this Friday!!' Jessica exclaimed.

It was late morning in late Spring and Jessica was getting into a state of unhappiness in Gotz' mountain cabin.

'I said that, but I'd a look at the calendar after that. I'm really not free that day.' Replied Gotz gruffly.

'But you promised Friday! And you're closed on Saturday…when can you start then?' Jessica hated the whiny undertones her voice was starting to take on.

'Monday. Won't be breaking my promise this time.' said Gotz firmly.

Jessica thought for a moment before she nodded her head. 'Deal. Monday it is.' And she turned to stalk out of the cabin, barely glancing at Harris, who had been standing near the door throughout the whole exchange. Even though it was just a small matter, she couldn't help but feel a little irritated at Gotz. She was a nit-picker when it came to responsibility and her employees had often suffered under her sharp tongue every time they were irresponsible in the past. _Ooo...if he wasn't the only carpenter around here…_

'Jessica!' Jessica whirled around to see Harris running clumsily out of Gotz' cabin towards her.

'Yes?'

'Don't be mad at Gotz. See, he has a real good reason for having to postpone the job...' Harris paused to catch his breath.

'See here, three years ago on that day, it was the wedding anniversary of Gotz and the missus. Gotz, Missus Gotz and their daughter went up Mother's hill for a walk. He was admiring the trees while the missus and daughter went to pick flowers. It had rained the day before and it was very windy. His daughter slipped on some rocks near the edge of the cliff and fell over. Missus Gotz tried to pull her up. But the wind was just too strong…Gotz dashed up the mountain path too late...just in time to see…' Harris trailed off, a suspicious moist sheen in his eyes.

Jessica felt tears prick her eyelids. 'Poor Gotz.' she whispered.

Harris took a deep breath and noisily cleared his throat. 'So, don't go being mad at him. I know you're an understanding lady.'

Jessica nodded her head vigorously. 'Of course I won't. Poor Gotz… no wonder he's so uptight about safety every time I meet him on Mother's Hill. And I thought he was just being a huge cankerous nag…'

'But don't you be all sorry for him either. He doesn't like that. A man's gotta act like a man and he ain't gonna like sympathy all the time, you know?' At Jessica's nod, Harris tipped his cap courteously and walked away towards the Rose Square, leaving Jessica to blink back her tears and stare at the lone mountain cabin where a gruff old man lived, surrounded by memories, happy and sorrowful, from the past.

* * *

_A/N: __i've had a great time so far writing this fanfic, but im not really sure how this fic is being received. good or bad? please do let me know so that i can improve myself & not subject you people to reading trash from me._

_For now, i'd like to thank reviewers:_ -x-Taylor-x, StarrNight, Sima Hui, anonymous, and esp. Hay Lin rox for reviewing every chapter. _I really appreciate the encouragement you guys have given me._


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

* * *

'Oh, there's Rick. Hey, Rick.' 

No response.

'Hel-lo? Rick?!'

No response.

'RICK!!'

Rick reluctantly straightened up from the slumped position he was in by the Harvest Goddess Pond, glanced at Jessica and Elli and then slouched back.

Elli and Jessica eyed each other. 'Are you okay, Rick? Are you feeling alright?' Elli asked worriedly.

'Must have caught something from his chicky friends…' Jessica commented wryly. The girls never could understand how Rick could spend so much time talking to his chickens. Not only did the chickens not reply, he also looked weird doing it, as if he was talking to fellow creatures with the same frequency as him.

Rick mumbled something under his breath.

'Say something?' Jessica asked.

'I said, don't make fun of chickens. They contribute more to the world than you do!' snapped Rick.

_Ouch. _His words stung. Jessica replied back bitingly. 'Ookay… is that why you make a living out of them? Because you _don't_ contribute anything to the world either, as far as I can tell. Just sit here and snap at me, won't you?'

Rick looked instantly contrite. 'Sorry, ladies. Just not in a good mood today. Just leave me here to sink into the depths of my own misery and die a slow, painful death…'

'What's there to die about?' asked Elli. 'Summer is coming! Tomorrow! Beach barbecues…frisbee…beach volleyball...the beach hous-…_oh_.'

'How clever of you to catch on, Elli.' was Rick's sarcastic response.

'What?' Jessica was completely lost. 'What's happening in the summer?'

'Kai's coming.' At Elli's words, Rick groaned even more and buried his head in his hands.

'Good. Popuri must be dying to see him…YEOWCH!! ELLI!! What was that for?!'

Elli released her iron grip from Jessica's wrist and shot her a silencing look, pointing at Rick. 'He doesn't like Kai. No. Correction. He _HATES_ Kai. Totally.'

'Oh.' nodded Jessica. 'So um, what did Kai do, exactly?'

'Flirt with my sister, and every other girl who has the misfortune to be within his range, that's what!! That disgusting, perverted, sick imbecile!' Rick burst out.

And he went on ranting for the next hour……

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi, I heard that someone new had moved in during Spring. I'm Kai, nice to meet ya.'

Jessica gave the guy standing in front of her a good appraisal. With big, innocent brown eyes and chiseled features, Kai didn't at all resemble the don't care-ish aristocratic playboy that Rick had made him out to be. Except for the purple bandanna tied around his head, which wasn't a good gauge since bandannas were all in the rage in the city.

'Hi.' Jessica was surprised to find herself blushing when Kai looked straight into her eyes and smiled. _Whoa... _

'I run the beach house down on Mineral beach, so come on down and have a meal sometimes. Your first meal at the hut will be on the house, since you're new and everything.' Kai leaned closer and winked roguishly at Jessica, 'Just don't tell anyone about it.'

'Uhh hunh...' Jessica mentally groaned at herself. _God, Jess. A guy smiles at you and you turn into a blathering idiot._

He straightened up. 'Well, I better get going. Places to be, people to see. Bye!'

With another wink, he left the farm, leaving Jessica to smile bemusedly after him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'How can you spend time with Kai, knowing that Rick is going to rail at you when you get home?' asked Jessica, settling down to dig into the plate of mountain stew Doug placed in front of her.

It was dinner time and Popuri had asked Jessica to have dinner with her at the inn, because she wanted 'to _accidentally-on-purpose _see Kai and ask him to have dinner.'

'Who cares about what Rick does? He can't control me or restrict who I hang out with. Goodness knows, he might want me to be an old maid and live with him and Karen next time, playing servant to bossy old Karen.' Popuri shuddered at the thought.

'Nah, Rick wouldn't do that. He's not stupid enough to stick himself in between two active volcanoes.' said Jessica, earning herself a whack on the head with the spoon Popuri was wielding.

'Don't compare us like tha- Kai!' Popuri stopped in mid sentence and enthusiastically waved Kai over.

'Popuri. Hi.' Kai grinned at her and turned to Jessica with a nod. 'Hey. Jessica.'

Jessica smiled back in acknowledgement.

'Join us for dinner, won't you?' Popuri asked eagerly.

Jessica tried not to wince. Popuri seemed to be trying a little too hard whilst Kai appeared rather nonchalant, plopping himself down to the seat next to Popuri, which was the only one available as the other chairs around the table were occupied with various small paper bags with practically nothing inside.

Popuri was trying to engage Kai in small talk about Rivervale, the town from which Kai came from. Jessica felt obliterated from the picture and very much the third wheel. How she wished she had not succumbed to Popuri's begging earlier.

Kai turned to her. 'Hey, I heard you were from town as well. Which town were you from?'

Finally, her presence was felt. 'Oh, I'm from Cauto City. About seven hours away from here. Quite a distance away from Rivervale, isn't it?'

'Yeah. Isn't it cool that we, from two far away places, actually meet up here in this quaint place.' Kai laughed, shaking his head. 'Guess we are destined to meet huh?'

'Hunh…' Jessica smiled nervously, glancing at Popuri who was frowning slightly. She felt slightly uncomfortable. _IS HE FLIRTING WITH ME??????? OH MY GOD!!_

The door to the inn swung open and Jessica saw her savior of the moment. 'Gray!' she exclaimed, waving at him. 'Come on over and join us!'

Gray smiled and made his way over to them, nodding at Popuri and knocking fists with Kai. Jessica cleared up a chair next to her and he sat down.

'Thank goodness you are here!' Jessica whispered to Gray as Popuri engaged Kai in conversation again. 'I feel _soooo_ awkward sitting here with them. So third wheel.'

'Oh, so that was what the ardent greeting was for.' Gray shook his head, tutting at her. 'I feel so used.'

'Whatever.' Jessica rolled her eyes. 'Just make sure you sit here with me until I can get out without being slaughtered by Popuri tomorrow.'

And so he did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another corner of the inn…

Harris chuckled to himself, observing the four young people across the room. He turned to Duke and Saibara.

'I think we could be hearing wedding bells soon…' He gestured towards the table.

Saibara flicked his eyes over. 'Huh.'

'Popuri has always liked Kai and she's always determined to get what she wants. Spoilt, but determined. And Kai seems to like the attention that she gives…but…I don't know.' Duke observed. Evidently, Manna hadn't said anything much about them to him.

'What about the other couple then?' asked Harris.

This caught Saibara's attention. 'What? Gray and… Jessica?'

Duke snorted. 'According to Manna, they aren't close yet, so don't get your hopes up for a great grandson yet, Saibara. Besides, I hear that Jessica is on pretty good terms with Rick too.'

'Oh.' Saibara nodded his head slowly, visibly disappointed. He knew that on random occasions, Manna's news _could_ be accurate.

Harris and Duke glanced at each other. Both knew how much Saibara wanted Gray to settle down and stop being a 'huge, impetuous idiot'.

Everybody's cozy dinner at the inn was interrupted when Rick barged in and dragged a protesting Popuri home, all while shooting dirty looks at Kai…

* * *


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

* * *

'What?! Explain to me what's wrong with it! Come on!' 

'What's wrong with it?! The answer is inside of you! You have much to learn!'

'_What's_ wrong?' Jessica asked when Saibara paused to take a breath.

Gray spun round, his eyes blazing. 'What are you looking at?! If you have nothing…'

'Gray!' Saibara thundered. 'How dare you talk to a customer like that!'

Gray seemed to come back to his senses. He glanced at Jessica, who backed away from him, as if he had only just recognized her. 'Oh. Jessica. So…sorry.'

Saibara glared at Gray and turned to Jessica. 'Welcome.'

Jessica smiled hello and was unsure of what to do. Should she leave the battlefield immediately, or ask Saibara for the brush first?

Gray stepped in front of her. 'Oh, Jessica… How are you doing? …Sorry about what happened earlier.'

Jessica could only manage a weak smile.

'I didn't mean to be rude…My grandfather was giving me a hard time. He never approves of any of my work.' He sighed deeply. 'I'm ready to quit. I feel stupid, you know?'

Jessica couldn't believe Gray was such a quitter. 'Um, Hello? It's called TRAINING.'

Gray seemed taken aback for an instant. Then he seemed to give it some serious thought. '… You're right. I'm such a wimp. Sorry for complaining so much…'

Jessica smiled back. 'Hey, don't worry about it. Everyone deserves to let off some steam occasionally.'

'Thanks, Jessica. I don't get what my grandfather is saying now, but I think the time will come. Just keep trying.' He looked back at his grandfather, who was tapping at his watch irritably. 'Gotta get back to work. I'll see ya around.'

_Maybe I should get the brush another day……But at least, hey! Gray's turned out to have more determination than i thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica left the blacksmith's workshop and headed for the supermarket. Second in line on her shopping list were seeds for the Summer.

'Onions, corn, tomatoes, pineapples…' she ticked them off mentally as she pushed open the heavy door.

'Welcome.' Jeff greeted her with a little smile.

Jessica lifted her hand in response and walked over to the seeds display, picking up packets of seed and dropping them into her shopping basket.

'Clink clink…' the bells above the door tinkered as it swung open and Karen danced into the supermart, her lovely blond hair fluttering around her face.

'Hi dad!' she called breezily, before noticing there was someone else present.

'Jessica.'

'Karen.' Jessica replied in the same frosty tone as the former had used.

Despite not seeing each other for the whole of spring since the first time they met, it was rather apparent that Karen had not developed any feelings of goodwill to her. _Oh well…_

Karen sat on the counter next to the seeds display. 'So, I heard that your spring crops were a complete disaster. Maybe you should just ditch the whole _lady farmer_ idea and head back to town.'

Jessica barely twitched her eyebrows as she replied cuttingly. 'Oh, that's what you heard? In contrary, I made quite a bit of money. Enough to upgrade my house and still have money left over, in fact. And the best thing is, _I_ earned that money. Not receive it from my parents.'

'How nice.' Karen's tone indicated that she was feeling anything _but_ nice. 'Since you are that capable, why don't you go back to the _smart_ city and show off there? Don't try to be some rich girl here to have some downtime and then leave after you've had enough of the commoner's life.'

'WHAT?' Jessica couldn't believe what she had just heard. 'You think I'm here to show off? You are so crazy.'

Karen smirked. 'Am I wrong? You come here dressed in _designer _overalls, wear shoes no farmer would be caught _dead_ in, smell like what the cat dragged in, flirt with all…'

'Girls! Don't quarrel so….' Jeff protested mildly. 'Karen…go inside now.'

'Dad!!' Karen scowled.

'Now.' Jeff's tone was still mild, but his daughter recognized the underlying firmness. With another look at Jessica, she snickered and walked into the family quarters.

'Sorry, Jessica. I don't know what has come over Karen.' Jeff looked very forlorn and helpless.

'It's okay. We, um, just have diametrically opposed views.' Jessica smiled satirically. Grabbing her basket, she paid for the seeds and left the Super mart.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sorry, Zara. I know I'm supposed to brush you with the sheep brush and everything, but I didn't manage to get one, so just make do with this, all right?'

Zara the sheep bleated petulantly but for some inexplicable reason, really did stand still while Jessica struggled to smooth the wool with her hairbrush. Dior, which was standing nearby, sniffed derisively at the brush and sauntered off.

After standing in the barn for a period of time studying her newly acquired sheep and cow the day before, she had admitted defeat to her lack of creativity and named them after her favorite fashion brands. _At least they were easy to remember._

She slumped against the cool interior walls of the barn and sighed as she stroked Zara's warm woolly coat. Was it really worth it to come to Mineral Town? To reach into the world of the unknown and be mocked by people who thought she was just a rich, clothes obsessed nutcase? Jessica would drown herself before she admitted it, but Karen really did strike a nerve. It had crossed her mind, many times, to just ditch the whole farming idea and head back to the city to do what she was confident in. But now, she would never do it. No way was she giving Karen the satisfaction of watching her collapse. NEVER. _And i do NOT smell like what the cat dragged in!! Insulting my taste in perfumes..._

'YIKES!! ZARA!!' she screamed as she recoiled from the steady stream of yellow fluid that jetted out from Zara without any warning. _Great. Now i'll smell worse than anything the cat could possibly have._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Never _ever_ am I going to be this stupid again.' Jessica muttered to herself. 'Wearing expensive boots to mangy old barns. I must have been out of my mind.'

She straightened from her crouched position along the Mother's Hill lake, where she had been scrubbing her boots frantically for the past half hour. No doubt she could have washed it in the stream along her farm, but she had hesitated since, well, her _drinking water_ came from that stream…

A clear whistling was heard across the bridge, which led to the little clearing and the summit of Mother's hill. Jessica looked up and saw a well built man in a smart green vest and a straw hat with a feather stuck to it. The man creased his brow, as if trying to place her, then gave her a friendly grin.

'Hey there. Are you a tourist?'

_Huh?_ After a whole season in town, Jessica couldn't believe that there were still people whom she had not met and vice versa.

'No, I moved into the old Raven farm in Spring. I'm Jessica.' She replied.

'Oh I see. I can't believe I'm only meeting you now. Well, I hope you've had a great time so far. This town is beautiful, and the people are nice, so I bet you'll like living here. Oh, the name's Basil. I'm studying the flora of this area.' He took a deep breath and smiled. 'Love the fresh air here!'

Fascinated by his apparent enjoyment of the fresh air, Jessica inhaled deeply as well, only to be caught in a coughing fit as the stale stench of sheep excreta hit her.

Oblivious to the spasm-ing female next to him, Basil continued. 'I just _love_ Monday mornings, when my family comes with me to Mother's Hill to study and observe nature's wonders. Other days, like today, I usually come alone for field study. Did you know that plants can change a lot within a week and even within a single day?'

'Oh, they do?' Jessica rasped, attempting to clear her throat.

Basil frowned for a moment before he relaxed, his mouth curling into a quick smile. 'Oh, sorry. Anna keeps trying to remind me that not everyone is that passionate with botany as I am. Haha…I just got too carried away…'

'Anna?'

'Anna's my wife. I'm sure you've seen her around. She's usually at the Rose square in the afternoon with Manna and Sasha.'

'Oh, yes. I remember Anna. So…where do you two live?' asked Jessica.

'We _three_, actually. And our daughter, Mary. We live in the cottage next to the library, which is, in fact, run by Mary. And _I_ write most of the books in the library.' Said Basil, his chest puffed out slightly with pride.

'Wow. I'll have to check them out soon. Gee, its funny, but I've never seen Mary around before. Is she around my age?'

Basil scrutinized her. 'Yes. I'd think so. She spends all her time in the library, so its no wonder you've never seen her if you've not gone to the library. My daughter is well, rather introverted. Any time she spends with friends is usually spent with Karen or that young lad, Gray.'

'Gray?'

* * *


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

* * *

'Party?' asked Ann skeptically.

'Yep. Party.' Kai confirmed. 'After the cow festival. At the beach.'

'What's the occasion? Celebrate the cow's victory?' Ann laughed.

'Geez, Ann. When do _you_ ever need an excuse to have a party?' Turning to his other side, he asked. 'So what about you, Jess? Up for it?'

Jessica thought for a moment. 'Sure. It's not like I can ship anything during festivals anyway.'

'Ooh…this is gonna be so cool!' squealed Popuri. 'So, who else are you asking, Kai?'

Kai shrugged. 'I dunno… you girls, Elli, Tim…guess I'll ask Gray and Cliff later when I see 'em upstairs.'

'What about Mary, and um…Karen and Rick?' asked Ann, eliciting scowls from both Jessica and Kai.

Ann glared at both of them and looked pointedly towards Popuri, who looked rather crestfallen.

'Uh…I guess I'll be okay with Rick coming…' Kai grudgingly replied, while Jessica murmured her assent as well.

'Okay then. I'll drop the invitation to Elli, Tim and Mary on my way back to the beach house now. Popuri, you inform your brother and his girlfriend, alright?' Kai gave a little wave and strode out of the inn.

Ann clapped her hands and stood up. 'We better get back to work too…see you girls later!' The girls said their goodbyes and Jessica and Popuri left the inn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jess?'

'Hmm?'

'Do you like Kai?'

'WHAT?!' Jessica stared at Popuri in shock, but Popuri seemed to be all serious.

'I mean it, Jess. If you like him, you could just tell me, you know. I promise I won't get mad. I just want to know, since... you know, even though you are my best friend, we are supposed to share weal and woe, not guys.'

'Popuri…I don't like Kai. I mean, I like him, but not _that _way. He's too umm…_smooth_ for me. And besides, you like him. Why would I want to snitch him from my close friend?'

'Really?' Popuri's eyes seemed to sparkle as she looked up hopefully at Jessica.

'Yep.' Jessica affirmed her stand, smiling warmly at how her words had such an effect on Popuri. Then she turned serious. 'Popuri…you know, maybe uh…you are a little too umm… enthusiastic when it comes to Kai. Maybe you should uh, tone down a little and give him some chance to, you know, show some initiative.'

'I should?' Popuri looked skeptical.

'Yeah. I keep getting the feeling that you are the one who keeps giving and giving while Kai doesn't have to put in any effort except to be there physically. You deserve better than that, Popuri. So, its time to let Kai make the first approach.'

'Ooh…that will be nice.' Popuri closed her eyes to envision it for a moment and Jessica could see a wide grin spreading over her face. 'But…what if he doesn't want to initiate???'

'Then ditch him. He's not worthy of you then, don't you think? Seriously Popuri, don't you want a guy who would lavish attention on you? Either turn Kai into one of those fellows, or find one who's like that.'

'Oh…okay. What do I do then?'

'Don't do anything. Wait for him to come to you. If he cares, he will.'

'Okayy… Anyway, Jess?'

'Hmm?'

'What do you mean by _too smooth_??? Did you touch his skin or something?!!!'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Oh, what a pity. I thought Dior was the prettiest cow there! She should have won!' May exclaimed to Jessica.

'Thanks, May. We can try again next year.' Jessica ruffled May's hair affectionately. _IF they even allow Dior to enter next year. Causing grievous harm to one of the judges by kicking him in the shins would definitely justify a lifelong ban from the competition. _

Kai bounded over. 'Hey beautiful, don't mourn over the loss of a blue ribbon! To the beach for a serious sun tanning session!!!'

'Sure! Let me just go back and lock this infernal cow up, grab my things and I'll meet you guys down at the beach.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Sorry I took so long! Dior kicked a fuss when I tried to push her into the barn.' called Jessica as she sauntered across the beach to where everyone else was gathered.

'No problem! Claim a deckchair and make yourself comfy!' said Kai as Popuri and Ann waved her over to where they had laid out their things.

After making herself comfortable, Jessica perched her sunglasses on top of her head and glanced around her. The deckchairs were arranged in a horseshoe fashion. To Jessica's left, Ann and Popuri were giggling together mischievously while Elli was grudgingly rubbing even more sun block lotion over her already sunblock covered body under the disapproving eye of Tim, who was already covered with a thick layer of sunscreen and sitting under a huge purple sunshade. To Jessica's right, Cliff was sitting reticently next to Gray, both seemingly unwilling to remove their shirts. Karen and Rick were whispering to each other at the far end and Kai was next to them, standing and talking to a dark haired, bespectacled young female, who Jessica reckoned, should be Mary.

The dark haired girl looked up and noticed Jessica staring. She said something to Kai and stood up, making her way towards Jessica.

'Hi. You must be Jessica. I'm Mary.'

'Yeah, I know. Hi!'

'I can't believe an entire season has passed and this is the first time I'm meeting you.' Mary laughed shyly. 'I've heard a lot about you though…'

Jessica smiled back. 'Good things, I hope.'

'Gray talks about you a lot. About how brave you are to come here alone to lead a farmer's life. And Karen…' Mary paused in mid statement and glanced hurriedly in Karen's direction, only to find the latter staring unsmilingly in her direction.

Jessica shot a quick look at Karen and turned to Mary, attempting to smile understandingly. 'Um…I guess you better get back there. I'll talk to you later, maybe pay you a visit at the library?'

Mary nodded eagerly. 'Sure, stop by any day between eleven to four. Except Mondays. We'll have a good chat then.'

And she turned, heading back towards her own deck chair while Karen threw a triumphant smirk at Jessica. Rolling her eyes, Jessica heaved a sigh and leaned back on her deck chair.

'Rough day?' Jessica tilted her head to see Cliff smiling gently at her from his deck chair.

'It's not so bad. Hey, I've had worse…even with that embarrassing cow fiasco just now. Now…I'll just relax. Today _is_ supposed to be a little holiday for all of us anyway.'

'Yeah. You people need a break now and then from work.'

'Cliff?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going to stay in Mineral Town permanently or would you be moving around?'

'I dunno…this is the nicest town I've been to…but I don't know if I can afford…' Cliff's words trailed off as he seemed to sink into his own world, contemplating his future.

Jessica wanted to kick herself. _Sheesh, Jess. This is supposed to be a HO-LI-DAY. Which part of it don't you understand? Why are you asking such multifaceted questions and sending the poor guy into misery?_

Thankfully, Ann and Popuri skipped over and plopped themselves down on Jessica's chair.

'Hey, Kai says we can stay here till dark. So that means…campfire!!!' Ann turned to Cliff. 'I'm going back to scrounge some food from my dad in the inn. Do you want me to bring your guitar along for you to sing along to?'

'Uhh...sure.'

Jessica stared at Cliff, an incredulous grin on her face. 'You sing?'

Cliff looked down shyly. 'J-just for f-fun s-sometimes…'

Gray leaned over. 'Don't be so modest, Cliffie boy.' He grinned at Jessica. 'He can do a mean Stevie Wonder number.'

'I'll make you sing with me later.' Cliff threatened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_The Beauty-freighted barges bound afar_  
_To the soft music of the gay guitar._

As the moon rose overhead, the young people of Mineral Town gathered around the roaring bonfire which Kai and Gray had set up in the middle of the beach. Everyone stood around, munching on barbecued foodstuff, drinking grape juice and chatting merrily. The mood had turned from frolicking fun in the afternoon to a cozy, comfortable atmosphere when the sun set.

After a hearty meal, everyone sat down on the fine sand contentedly. The couples – Rick and Karen, Tim and Elli had paired off and each couple was snuggled together, whispering to each other while the rest congregated, bugging Cliff to sing a few songs.

'How about this?' proposed an exasperated Kai after Cliff shook his head for the umpteenth time. 'You sing first, and then I'll take over from you after that. Okay, Cliff?'

'Uhh…I g-guess I'm f-fine with that.' stuttered Cliff nervously.

'Yay!!' Everyone cheered as Cliff reluctantly took the guitar and straddled himself on the deckchair, clearing his throat.

_Over time, I've been building my castle of love  
Just for two, though you never knew you were my reason  
I've gone much too far for you now to say  
That I've got to throw my castle away  
_

_Over dreams, I have picked out a perfect come true  
Though you never knew it was of you I've been dreaming  
The sandman has come from too far away  
For you to say come back some other day  
_

_And though you don't believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I looked at you  
And maybe too, if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me  
_

_Over hearts, I have painfully turned every stone  
Just to find, I had found what I've searched to discover  
I've come much too far for me now to find  
The love that I've sought can never be mine  
_

_And though you don't believe that they do  
They do come true  
For did my dreams  
Come true when I looked at you  
And maybe too, if you would believe  
You too might be  
Overjoyed, over loved, over me  
_

_And though the odds say improbable  
What do they know  
For in romance  
All true love needs is a chance  
And maybe with a chance you will find  
You too like I  
Overjoyed, over loved, over you  
Over you_

Everyone listened spellbound, as Cliff strummed the last chord and the music faded away into the night. Jessica had had her eyes closed, a half smile on her face, captivated by Cliff's strong baritone voice.

'Wow. That was amazing, Cliff!' Ann exclaimed, and everyone cheered their assent.

'Thank you…' Cliff blushed a crimson red, clearly relieved that the performance was over.

'One more! One more! One more!' Popuri started chanting.

Kai clapped his hands together and refused the guitar Cliff was desperately trying to push into his hands. 'C'mon Cliff. One more song. Its rather late now…so one last song to close the party, alright?'

'B-but…you s-said…j-just n-now…'

'Aww, c'mon man. _They_,' Kai gestured to the girls, who all nodded vigorously. 'wanna hear YOU sing. Don't disappoint them, eh?'

'Oh…o-okay…' Cliff sat and thought for a moment, and strummed an old, familiar song.

_Mm hmm I want to linger here  
__Mm hmm A little longer here  
__A little longer here with you  
_

_Mm hmm it's such a perfect night  
__Mm hmm it doesn't seem quite right  
__This is my last night here with you_

_Mm hmm and come September  
__Mm hmm I will remember  
__Our lasting friendship true and strong_

_Mm hmm and as the years go by  
Mm hmm I think of you and sigh  
Its just good night and not goodbye_

_

* * *

_

_credits:_

_Part of poem from The child by the sea by S. Anna Lewis_  
_Overjoyed by Stevie Wonder  
Linger by..?_ _Its a song we used to sing at the end of campfires during my guiding days._


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

'Thanks for walking me back. I really appreciate it.' Jessica told Kai. 

Kai shrugged. 'Hey, no biggie. It's not like I could have walked anyone else back anyway…' he added, a trace of bitterness in his voice.

Jessica smiled sympathetically at him. _Poor Kai and Popuri. _Earlier at the beach, the guys had been debating over who should send which girl home, despite the girls' objections that they could make it home in one piece without masculine protection. Tim was, of course, escorting Elli home and Rick, Karen. But when Kai offered to see Popuri home, sending Popuri into an abyss of bliss, Rick had stormed over and asked Kai to take a hike. Popuri had then been asked to accompany Rick and Karen to Karen's house first before heading home. Mary had asked Gray to send her home, since, Jessica assumed, she wasn't close to either Kai or Cliff. Ann had insisted Cliff go back with her, so that they could discuss 'Cliff's vocal talents'. So, looking a little forlornly at Popuri's retreating back, Kai had mumbled an offer to walk Jessica back.

'So…What are you gonna do about your problem with Rick?' asked Jessica curiously.

Kai shrugged again. 'What can I do? That guy's got it in for me. Damn, he sure can hold a grudge. It's already been so many years.'

Jessica's eyes widened. 'What actually happened between both of you anyway?' she enquired.

Kai noisily exhaled. 'Nothing much actually. Just that…years ago, when I first came here, I made the great mistake of flirting with Karen. How was I supposed to know that she was taken? She didn't tell me! That possessive freak just slugged me and has hated me ever since.' His clenched fist slammed against the foyer's pillar. 'Man! I apologized for that already! Why can't he just let it go instead of harping on it for years?!'

Jessica thought about how much Rick cared about Karen, sometimes to the point of possessiveness, and how much he loved his sister as well. She also recalled how Kai's behavior sometimes bordered on suspicious and his frequent lack of initiative towards Popuri.

'Umm…' she began hesitantly. 'I guess Rick is, on occasion, very stubborn about certain things and beliefs that he has, especially for things concerning his family and girlfriend. So maybe you should be more wary of how you act sometimes, you know, especially towards other girls… It could give the idea that you are…'

'What do you mean?' interrupted Kai, his eyes starting to flash.

'Well, I-I meant…'

'Do you think the same as Rick? That I'm a total flirt and a good for nothing?!' Kai's voice started to rise.

'No! Don't misunderstand me!'

'Well, that's what I interpreted it as! And I thought _you_ were different from those judgmental characters. Guess I was totally wrong!'

'Wait! Kai! Please! Just hear me out…' Jessica cried out imploringly. Things were turning out _completely _wrong.

'What do you want me to hear? You evaluating me further? No thanks, its okay!'

'What?' Jessica's own temper was starting to rise as well. 'I said NOTHING about you being a good for nothing or a flirt. Geez, i'm trying to help you out here. If you'd just listen me out instead of making wrong assumptions, maybe you'd hear something that might help you deal with Rick. Don't you want things to work out for you? Don't you want Popuri to be happier?'

Kai's tone softened. 'I do want Popuri to be happier…' he said softly, almost to himself. He took a deep breath and looked straight at Jessica. 'Okay…what?'

'What?'

'To do about Rick.'

'Oh. Listen, you know that things here are slightly different from back in town. People are more conservative. So do yourself a favor and don't be too close to the other girls. Like me, Ann, Karen, Mary and Elli. Not saying that you ignore us or whatever, but just don't be_ too_ chummy. How's Rick gonna trust you with Popuri if he sees you being over congenial with us? Especially with his already lousy impression of you.'

'Oh. Is that it? I…guess I could try to not be too uh, close to you girls.' Kai looked at Jessica, at his feet, back at Jessica and took a few steps back.

Jessica laughed. 'If you're gonna do this all the time, people are going to think you are allergic to girls.' she teased.

Kai laughed as well. 'Thanks, Jess. And sorry about just now. Really.'

'Its okay. Really, I-...' That was all Jessica managed to say before Kai engulfed her in a big bear hug.

'You really are a pal, you know?' declared Kai.

Jessica giggled. 'Kai, this constitutes as being too close, you know?' she said into his shoulder.

Kai immediately released her and gave her a guilty look. 'Guess I just forgot that for a moment. Won't forget anymore, promise!' He held up his left hand and crossed his fingers.

Jessica was about to reply when she heard a creak by the front gate. She looked at Kai and both of them turned towards the source of the sound.

'Gray!'

'Gray!' Jessica echoed after Kai. 'What are you doing here?'

Gray was motionless for a moment, staring at the both of them. 'I just came to make sure Jessica got home fine.' he said emotionlessly. He looked straight at Jessica. 'Guess you did.'

_He saw Kai hug me._ Jessica realized instinctively. She guessed Kai did as well, since he muttered 'Oops. Sorry!' under his breath, hurriedly said goodbye to them both and scarpered off.

'Um…'

'I should go too.' Gray turned abruptly and began to move off.

At that moment, Jessica felt completely, utterly lost. She couldn't let Gray leave with that misunderstanding. _If Popuri hears about it, she'll slaughter me with her corn sickle!!!!_ _Gray_ _CANNOT think that I like Kai!!!! Why in hell did Kai run away?!!!_

Instinctively, she sprang forward and grabbed Gray's arm. 'Wait! Just hear me out before you go.' Jessica was stunned to hear the depth of desperation in her voice.

Gray halted in his footsteps. Then he turned, looking directly into Jessica's eyes.

Jessica winced. There was so much confusion in those gorgeous blue eyes. 'Listen,' she begun. 'Me…and Kai…'

'You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm not related to you or anything.'

'But you are my friend! And I WANT to explain it to you. There's nothing between me and Kai. You know Kai likes Popuri. That hug…that's just his way of thanking me for helping out with his problem about Rick. You know…it's really common to have a friendly hug with your friends…'

'I don't see Kai hugging _me_.' countered Gray.

'Err…well…that would be a bit uh….weird, right?' _and gay. _she added mentally, stifling a laugh as she imagined Kai pouncing on Gray, attempting to give him a hug. _Gray would probably slug him too._

'Yeah…I guess.' Gray admitted.

An awkward silence hung in the air between them.

'It's late…you should get back to the inn before Doug locks you out.'

'Yeah. Okay.'

'You're not mad at me? Or Kai?'

Gray paused for a moment, his expression softening at Jessica's pleading look.

'Guess not.' He motioned behind him. 'I should be going. You get inside and remember to lock your door.'

Jessica smiled. 'I'll remember. Now, get going!' She waved goodbye as Gray left the farm, then went into her house and locked the door. Then suddenly, questions hit her from all directions.

_What was that all about?! Why was Gray getting all worked up over me hugging Kai?! It can't be because he thought we were going out behind Popuri's back, right? Seriously..._

She flopped down on her bed, absent mindedly stroking Benny as he leapt onto her lap, suddenly completely tired out. What had started out to be a relaxing day off from work had turned into an utterly confusing array of events. The gears in her brain kept turning and turning until…

_There was confusion in Gray's eyes. _

_And something else. _

Jessica sat up straight.

_There was hurt too._

_...  
_

_Don't tell me…_

_No way._

_It cannot be…_

_It really can't be!!! _

_Does he…__…  
__  
Does Gray like me????????_

_  
_Somehow, that thought wasn't as appalling as she thought it would be.

* * *

_Here it is...chapter 10. (let's exclude counting the prelude...) Can't believe i've lasted this long. -smiles-  
Well, here's to the next 10 chapters! Have a good february!!_


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

For the next few days, Jessica avoided the inn and the blacksmith, her mind still as confused as the day of the cow festival. Crouching on the field, her back towards the main gate, she was oblivious to someone walking in until a shadow fell over her and someone spoke. 

'Hey, Jess.'

Jessica shrieked as corn cobs fell off her lap and all over the moist soil. Her heart flip-flopped a little as she turned around, telling herself that she was not hoping to see him……

'Hey…oh. Kai.'

Kai laughed easily. 'You don't know how great it feels to have a girl give me such a warm welcome.'

'Huhh…uhh…' Jessica's face ripened. 'Sorry. I was just startled.'

'I thought so. Anyway, listen. I came to tell ya two things.'

'Two things?' Jessica looked up questioningly at him.

'Well…three, actually. Firstly, notice my outfit?' Kai spread his arms out, model style, and did a pirouette.

Jessica stared hard. Something _was_ different about Kai today……

'You are wearing a….suit!!' Jessica jabbed her finger at him. 'And…and… you are not in purple!!'

Kai chuckled and did a bow in his smart black button down jacket. 'Guilty as charged. Wanna know where I'm going?'

'Where?'

'To Popuri's house for dinner.'

'WHAT?!'

Kai nodded. 'Yes, I am. Lillia invited me over for a simple family dinner.' Leaning closer, he added smugly. 'She sent _Rick_ down with the invitation.'

'Woah…' Jessica couldn't help but smile while envisioning Rick's expression. 'Lillia invited you over for a family dinner? Lillia considers you as part of the family already?'

Kai crinkled his forehead. 'Yeah…I suppose…I mean, I did ask her for permission to go out with Popuri…'

'WHAT?! Wait…. You mean, go out as in go _out_ or go out as in _go out_????'

'What's the difference? Go out as in go out, of course.'

Jessica rolled her eyes. 'As in, just going out or as a couple?'

'Oh. Going out as in…elevating to boyfriend-girlfriend status, of course.' Kai grinned, looking happier than he had for the entire Summer.

'Kai!' Jessica squealed, giving him a quick hug. 'Congratulations!! Popuri must be so happy!!!'

She halted. 'What about Rick? How did he react?'

'He wasn't very happy about it at first, of course. But I think I did manage to get it through his thick skull that I wasn't playing around. So, he's just gonna come to terms with it, albeit really slowly.'

'Wow…' Jessica shook her head disbelievingly. 'I don't see you for a few days and so much happens…'

'Oh yeah…the other thing.' Kai looked seriously at Jessica. 'Is there something going on between you and Gray?'

Jessica's heart gave a thump. 'What?' she squeaked.

Kai gave her an appraising look. 'That night…was it me or was Gray reeking of jealousy?'

'You think so too? ACK!!' Jessica hurriedly slapped her hands over her mouth, but it was too late.

Kai gave a wicked half smile. 'So. I gather you think so as well. And how do you feel about it?' He leaned closer and whispered. 'You like him, don't you?'

'N-n-no!' Jessica tried to deny it, but the crimson red color of her face gave Kai the answer that he wanted.

'Aha! I knew it!' Kai crowed.

Jessica pointed her finger at him. 'I-If anyone, hears about it, you are a dead man. You hear me? And anyone includes Gray!'

'Su-re.' Kai placed his finger to his lips, grinning away.

'I mean it!' warned Jessica. Changing the subject, she asked 'Now, what's the third thing?'

'Ah. It's coming to the end of the Summer, so I'll be leaving soon. Was thinking of having a night out at the inn…just the bunch of us.'

'Sure. Just tell me the time and I'll be there.' Jessica readily agreed.

'Great! Ooh…look at the time. Gotta run!' Kai strode off, turning back when he reached the gate. 'Say, are you going for the fireworks festival?'

'Hmm?'

'Of course, it will be better to go with a special someone. Don't worry! I'll help ya!!'

'KAI!!!!' yelled Jessica.

But Kai had already disappeared down the lane, his laughter still ringing in Jessica's ears.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, after she was done with weeding and watering, Jessica gathered a few things and made her way to the north side of Mineral Town...

'And this pink grass is for you, Basil.' Jessica pulled out the bright pink weed out of her backpack.

'Oh…you shouldn't have. The people of this town are just so kind…' Basil accepted the grass and smiled widely at Jessica.

Anna placed her just received honey gently on the kitchen counter. 'Now, Jessica. You shouldn't be cooped up here with us two middle aged folks boring you to death. Go on next door and have a chat with Mary. God knows she needs more friends, she's so serious.'

Basil coughed lightly. 'Now, Anna…' he started.

Anna shushed him. 'Oh alright. You know I don't have anything against Mary's immense interest in plants, dear. I just wish she was more... you know, _girly_.'

Jessica smiled awkwardly. 'Well, I guess I shall go next door and say hi then.' Bowing slightly, she retreated from the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hi! I was wondering when I'd see you again, Jessica.'

'I just came from visiting your parents, so I thought I would make a little trip over to say hi. And have a look at the library.'

'Come.' Mary stood up from her seat. 'Let me give you a little tour of the place.'

The library was rather small in size, giving off a very cozy atmosphere. Comprising of two levels, the first floor had a long row of non fiction books, which, Jessica found out upon closer inspection, were mostly written by Basil. There were desks lined up at the side for readers to do some serious research. The second level consisted of even more non fiction books and a small select section of fiction books. A corner was littered with throw pillows and large cushions, perfect for cuddling comfortably with a good book. Jessica also learnt that the small room located in another corner of the second storey was where the children of Mineral Town studied.

'There aren't many of us around here, so Mayor Thomas' dad decided to forgo building a school and instead, just have us study in here. Clever decision really, since only May and Stu have lessons now.' Mary explained.

'Oh, I see.' Jessica nodded. She had been wondering how the folks of Mineral Town were educated, since the nearest town was at least 5 miles away.

'Not many people actually visit the library though.' Mary continued. 'Guess they are not really interested in reading. Shame though…all these books…and no one to read them.'

'Yeah, it's a pity. Wow! You even have Lucy Maud Montgomery's books here!' Jessica grinned at Mary. 'I guess you will be seeing quite a bit of me then. I'm a huge fan.'

'Really? So am I!' Mary looked excited for a moment, before blushing at her outburst and looking down shyly.

'Cheers for Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe!' grinned Jessica. Then she shuddered, catching sight of another shelf of books. 'Stephen King! Gosh…I've never dared to read his books. My friends used to terrify me with _synopses _of his books. I'm a horrific scaredy cat.' she confided.

'Well…some of his books are not too scar-' Mary was interrupted by sounds of someone clomping up the stairs.

'Mary! Its lovely out, wanna take a walk along Mother's hill? We could go visit Gotz…' Karen looked up from straightening her purple vest to see two pairs of eyes, one gray and one blue green, looking at her in surprise.

'Karen, I've got to stay here now until the library closes. And anyway, I need to ask dad for permission to go out.' said Mary.

'Right.' replied Karen, her eyes fixated on Jessica. 'I'll see you later then. Meet me by the beach tonight?'

Mary sighed. 'Karen, I don't think dad will allow me to be out so late. You know I spent quite awhile begging him before he relented the night of the beach party.'

'Fine. Whatever.' Karen's tone was sharp as she shot a displeased look at Mary before stomping downstairs and out of the library.

Mary exhaled. 'Well, that went well.' she muttered. She cast a tentative glance at Jessica.

'Maybe I should get going…?' offered Jessica.

'No…it's okay.' replied Mary. 'Listen…I don't know what happened between you and Karen, but I hope it wont affect us.' She looked down at her hands shyly. 'I think we can be really good friends.'

Jessica looked at Mary, a genuine smile spreading across her face. 'I think so too.' Glancing at the clock near the stairs, she realized how late it was. 'Well, I should be going anyway. It's getting late, and I need to put the chickens back into the coop before dinner. The newscaster predicted rain for late tonight.'

The girls said their goodbyes and Jessica left the library, clutching a paperback which Mary had insisted on her reading. She took a left turn and… came face to shoulder with Gray.

'Jess. Hey!'

'Gray!' All the emotions that had been swirling in Jessica's mind for the past few days seemed to bubble up at the same time and her chest seemed to tighten, making it hard to breathe. This seemed to resemble one of the scenarios their teacher had explained to them during junior high school, during the topic on _'Adrenaline --- The fight or flight reaction'_.

Gray looked very nervous all of a sudden. 'Th-there's something I wanna talk to ya about. I-I was talking to Kai a-and…'

_He was talking to Kai!!! Oh no!!! Did Kai blab to him about what I said???? NOOOOOO!!!!!_

Making superhuman effort to remain calm, Jessica swallowed. 'Y-you were talking to Kai?'

Gray nodded. 'Y-yeah. H-he reminded me that the fireworks festival was tomorrow.'

'Oh.' The band around Jessica's chest loosened and she could breathe easier. 'And…?' she prompted.

Gray took a huge gulp of air. 'Youwangowimme?'

'Huh?'

'D-d-do you want to go with m-me? To the festival?' Gray looked apprehensively at Jessica.

_...He…he asked me out... Yipee!!!!_ Jessica was starting to feel light headed……

'Jessica?' Gray glanced anxiously at her.

Jessica snapped back to reality. 'Oh. Uh…sure. I'll go with you.' she said, giving Gray a small smile.

Gray visibly relaxed. 'So…I'll meet you at the Rose Square at six?'

'Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then.' Gray nodded and Jessica made her way down the path back to the farm, grinning stupidly to herself.

And still standing in the same spot where he had asked her out, his expression mirrored hers……

* * *

_Happy lunar new year!!_


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

* * *

'I'm serious, Ann. This is a real crisis!' 

'Uh huh…' Ann mumbled distractedly, her eyes still glued to the television set.

Jessica grumbled under her breath, got up and flicked off the television.

'Hey!' Ann protested as the soccer match vanished from the screen.

Jessica placed her hands on her hips. 'Geez, Ann. Is this how you treat a friend who comes to you with an impending calamity?'

Ann sighed as she got up from her comfortable armchair. 'Jess…I would like to be helpful and everything, but I don't see the problem. At all.'

'You call not having anything to wear not a problem?'

'You _are_ wearing something...' Ann pointed out amusedly.

Jessica looked down at her outfit. 'Well, yes. I'm wearing something. But its overalls! All I have are overalls! Varying shades of overalls! I can't go for the fireworks festival in overalls!'

Ann stared at her semi hysterical friend, retreating a few steps. 'Um…okay. But what else can you do now? I mean, the festival is _tomorrow_.'

Jessica sighed dramatically. 'That's why I'm here. Because I can't think of anything myself. I'm sure_ you_ can help me think of something.'

Ann looked down at her own overalls. 'Um. Right.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica let out a sigh as she stepped into her house and collapsed on the bed. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to look for Ann when it came to clothes. She laughed to herself as she pulled out the package that Ann had loaned her. _Who knows, this might work too. I hope Gray doesn't usually notice what Ann wears…_

After tidying the house a little and washing up, she cuddled Benny and drifted off to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Jessica woke up in a panic, wondering groggily what day it was. And it dawned on her. Today was the firework festival, and she had a date with Gray! She sprang out of bed and washed up in record's time. There were tons to do.

By mid afternoon, she had completed all her chores and was packing a few things, preparing to head over to the inn to get ready with Ann and Popuri.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Wow. Are you migrating?'

Jessica stuck out her tongue at Popuri as they both stepped into the inn and headed to Ann's bedroom, waving to Doug on the way.

'Hey, come on in.' was Ann's cheery greeting as she finished wiping the desk in her room. Then she caught sight of the duffel bag Jessica was carrying.

'Are you staying over tonight? I don't remember you telling me anything about it though…'

'What?' Jessica hugged her duffel bag defensively. 'I'm not staying over…these are my essential pre-date stuff.'

'Oh.' Ann tried unsuccessfully to stifle her laughter as Popuri started to laugh uncontrollably.

'You two!' Jessica couldn't understand what they were laughing at and so…

'OUCH!' Both Ann and Popuri squealed as cushions and pillows flew at them at top speed. Grabbing pillows too, they threw them at Jessica, and before long, a full fledged pillow fight at ensued.

Halfway through the squealing and shouting, the door creaked open and all three of them halted in their actions.

'Ann! What's goin- oh.' Cliff stopped in mid sentence as he and Kai looked curiously at the three girls.

'What's going on inside, Cliff?' another voice drifted in through the door as Cliff stepped aside to allow someone to look in.

'Oh. Hey girls. Didn't know you were all here.' Gray nodded at them. 'What was all that noise? We thought something had happened.'

Jessica reddened in embarrassment and turned away while Ann coughed sheepishly, leaving Popuri to answer for them.

'We were just laughing at Jessica for bringing so many things over and she threw pillows at us and so we threw some pillows back at her and we ended up having a pillow fight.'

_Oh my god…_ Jessica buried her face in her hands as the three guys craned their necks to have a look at what she brought.

'Why did you bring such a large bag over, Jessica?' asked Kai curiously.

'Oh, because it contains all her essen-Hmph!!' Popuri's enthusiastic reply was cut short when Ann threw her hand over Popuri's mouth.

Jessica cast a small smile at the guys. 'Oh, I brought some things over for Ann. So…yeah. Big bag.'

'Oh.' Cliff nodded. He glanced at Gray and Kai. 'Well, we'll leave you girls to it then. See you girls later.'

Gray looked at Jessica. 'So…are you girls going to the beach from here later?' At Jessica's nod, he continued. 'Uh, why don't we all have dinner here before going together?'

'Sure. We'll see you guys outside at about five?' Jessica and Ann waved at the guys as they left the room, ensuring they were out of ear shot before Ann released her iron grip from Popuri's mouth.

Jessica glared at Popuri. 'Sheesh, Popuri. Did you really have to tell the guys _everything_? That was so embarrassing!'

Popuri pouted and folded her arms. 'I didn't tell them much. All I said was that we laughed at you for bringing such a big bag over and you threw pillows at us and…'

Ann interrupted Popuri's recount. 'Ok…that's enough, you two. We have to start getting ready! It's already four!'

And the girls hastily began to get ready.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was a noisy affair in the inn as the six of them, plus Tim and Elli gathered around a large table to enjoy a sumptuous dinner of cheese fondue and grape juice. Chatting about almost everything under the sun, they left the inn only when Doug reminded them of their main destination.

Everyone paired off as they headed towards the beach, Elli with Tim, Popuri with Kai, Ann with Cliff and Jessica with Gray.

After a short period of walking in awkward silence, Gray spoke.

'Uh…that's really nice overalls you've got on.'

Jessica smiled. 'Thanks.'

Gray continued. 'I don't remember ever seeing you in them…but somehow, they look really familiar…'

Jessica's eyes widened as she hastily spoke up. 'Oh...um…really? Are you sure? I don't think so. And oh, your shirt is really nice too!'

Gray looked down at his shirt, temporarily forgetting about the overalls. 'Oh, my mother sent this to me from town last week. You like it?'

'Yes! Um, I mean, yes. I like it.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching the beach, they found it crowded with the other townspeople.

Gray looked questioningly at Jessica. 'Where shall we sit?'

Jessica looked around her. 'How about over there?' she asked, pointing to an empty spot a short distance away from the crowd.

'Sure.' Both of them walked through the groups of people seated on the sand, greeting familiar faces on the way.

When they finally sat down on the mat which Gray spread over the soft, white sand, Gray heaved a sigh of relief. 'Finally. Away from the crowd.'

'You really don't like hanging out in a large group, do you?' asked Jessica.

Gray shrugged his shoulders. 'Not really. I prefer hanging out with just close friends. I feel like I can be myself then.'

'Oh, I see.' _I should be considered as one of his close friends, right? So he feels at ease with me! Whoopee!_

'You know, I've never got to see fireworks from afar before. All the years I've been here, Grandpa had always brought me along to that little island over there to help set up the fireworks. I still remember how terrified I was the first time, when the fireworks shot up into the sky right in front of me so loudly.'

'Ouch.' Jessica winced. 'The sound must have been deafening.'

'Yeah, it was. I totally hated fireworks then.' replied Gray.

'So…why didn't Saibara ask you to go with him this year? Is he on his own on the island?' asked Jessica worriedly, imagining frail, elderly Saibara struggling on his own with the fireworks display.

Gray noticed her expression. 'Don't worry. Zack is helping him.'

Jessica visibly relaxed.

Gray smiled, a rare full fledged smile. 'Thanks. For caring about Grandpa.'

Jessica's face reddened. 'Oh…um…you're welcome.'

Gray leaned closer. 'Do you know why Grandpa said I could be excused from helping him for the festival this year?'

'N-n-no…' Jessica stammered nervously.

Gray moved even nearer, their faces now mere millimeters apart.

'Because he knew that I wanted to spend it with you.'

And their lips met.

Softly, tentatively and sweetly.

Fireworks exploded in the sky overhead, in bursts of bright colors.

But neither of them noticed, as they were in a world where only both of them exist, creating fireworks of their own.

* * *


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

'Hey Jess! Go take a seat with the rest of them! Dinner will be ready soon!' Kai waved to Jessica as she entered the beach shack. 

It was approaching dusk and the group, namely Cliff, Gray, Ann, Jessica, Tim, Elli, Popuri and Kai had arranged to gather for dinner. Kai was leaving the next day and this farewell dinner would be the last time all of them assembled together for a meal in the whitewashed shack until the next summer season, when he returned.

'Hi guys!' Jessica took a seat at the table in between Ann and Popuri.

'You shouldn't be sitting here. See? There's a seat next to Gray _especially_ left for you.' laughed Ann.

'What the...er…' Jessica looked at the conspicuously empty seat, stole a glance at the owner of the seat next to it and lowered her head as she felt herself turn the shade of a ripe tomato. Reaching next to her, she gave Ann's ribs a slight poke.

'Ack!' squealed Ann as she jolted out of her seat, glaring at the girl smothering a grin next to her.

Popuri giggled and tugged at Jessica's shirt sleeve, pulling her closer to whisper into her ear. 'Jess! Could you go sit next to Gray and Elli? If not, Kai will have to sit there and its sooo farrr awwwaayyy frrromm meeee! Pleeeassseee!'

Jessica looked hesitantly into Popuri's pleading eyes, her ears still ringing from Popuri's whining. She knew she should move, since this was obviously important to Popuri. And it _was_ Kai's last night in town. But…to move over there…in front of everyone…after Ann's teasing…

'Fine…' she replied reluctantly as she stood up and slowly made her move, trying to be as discreet as possible.

But obviously, everyone witnessed it.

'Hey.' she said as she plopped herself down next to Gray.

'Hey yourself.' smiled Gray.

Their eyes met, and Jessica found herself blushing. Again.

'Jessica! Do you feel faint or anything unusual? Your face looks awfully red. You might have spent too much time under the sun…' Tim peered concernedly at her.

The soft laughter around the table grew louder as Elli nudged her boyfriend and whispered in his ear.

'Oh-ohh! I see…' The concerned expression on Tim's face disappeared, replaced by a look of mild amusement.

Jessica looked apprehensively around the table. _Are they gonna gang up and tease us all night? I wonder what Gray is thinking…_

Both of them hadn't seen each other since that…fateful night and Jessica hadn't the faintest idea on what exactly was going on between them. _Are we together or…what?_

'Dinner's ready!' announced Kai, interrupting all ongoing conversations as everyone wowed at the large tray full of Baked corn, spaghetti and pizza he was carrying. After placing the tray on the table, he looked up.

'Jess. Why are you sitting at my place?'

'Because Popuri wants to sit with you.'

'Aww…just admit it if you wanna sit with Gray.'

'Just go and sit down!'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midway through dinner, the door to the shack opened.

'Hello kids!'

'Basil! Welcome.' Kai stood up and ushered the smiling botanist in. 'Oh, Mary! Come on in too.'

'Anna's not feeling very good, so both of us have to come out for dinner. We knew you were leaving tomorrow, Kai, so we came over to have our meal here and also, bring you a little something to wish you a safe journey home.' said Basil, holding out a neatly wrapped, but weirdly shaped package.

Removing the wrapper, Kai unveiled a decorative pineapple, made from faux crystals.

'Wow. Thank you so much, Basil. Mary. I'll take real good care of this.' Setting two more chairs around the table, he gestured to both father and daughter. 'Come on and join us. We've plenty of food.'

Mary settled down in her seat next to Jessica and Elli. 'Hi guys.'

'Hi!' replied Jessica and Elli in unison. Both of them looked slightly uneasily at each other. Would Mary be unhappy because she hadn't been invited to the farewell dinner?

As if reading their thoughts, Mary gave a soft laugh. 'It's okay. I don't mind. Really.'

'Well…um…okay.'

Leaning slightly forward, Mary looked past Jessica. 'Hello, Gray. Have you finished that book I recommended to you?'

'Yeah. It was really cool. I'll bring it to you tomorrow after I'm done at grandpa's, alright?

'Sure. I'll lend you another one tomorrow. I'm sure you will enjoy it too.'

'Okay.' Gray smiled.

'Do you go to the library often, Gray?' asked Jessica.

'He comes over everyday after work except Monday.' answered Mary before Gray opened his mouth.

Glancing at Gray, then at Mary, Jessica replied.

'Oh. I see.'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'That was a good dinner, wasn't it?' asked Gray.

'Yeah. I wish Kai would stay though…I'll miss him.' replied Jessica.

'You will?'

'Yup. He's a really good friend to talk to.'

'You could talk to me.'

'Oh…I know.'

A companionable silence ensued between them as they walked side by side towards the farm. The absence of noise from vehicles and crowds that was omnipresent in the city was palpable. All around, crickets' singing(1) and the bullfrogs' rhythmic croaking attributed to the peacefulness and calmness of the surroundings. Jessica felt relaxed. With Gray, silence was more of a welcome friend than an unwanted awkwardness. It was just…comfortable.

Soon, they reached the farm.

'Well, you're home.' Gray remarked unnecessarily.

'Yeah. I'll see you around then.'

'Woof.'

Both Gray and Jessica spun around to see Benny's head sticking out from the shipping bin.

Jessica noticed Gray's bemused stare and laughed.

'Benny recently developed a habit of snuggling into the shipping bin when I'm not in. He sulked for a week when I accidentally dropped in his rubber ball and Zack took it away. So now he cuddles in to make sure that he gets to inspect every single item that Zack collects.'

Gray laughed. 'I see.'

'Come on out, Benny! You're gonna cut yourself on those ores if you are not careful!' called Jessica.

'You ship ores?' asked Gray as Benny wriggled out of the shipping bin and bounded into the house.

'Yup. I go to the mine about once a week to hammer those stones around and collect the ores. Oh, wait here a minute, alright?' Jessica ran into the house.

Gray settled down on the little porch bench, a little smile on his usually aloof face as he glanced around him. Hearing Jessica come out, he turned to face her, looking at her in surprise as she sat down next to him and held out some Orichalc.

'Here. I know you like these, so I kept some for you. I was meaning to bring it down to you and Saibara one day, but I guess it's the same if I give it to you now.'

'Thanks Jess. I really appreciate this.'

'You're welcome. I'm not exactly sure what this can become, but I'm sure you can experiment and make something nice from it.'

'You know Jess, because of my work, I'm into ores and gemstones. I want to practice making something besides what my grandpa tells me to… You know, I have much to learn…'

'Hey, you're improving every time.'

'I'm not. I have a long way to go before I surpass my grandfather. When I get better, I'll make you something. That's a promise.' At Jessica's surprised smile, he hurriedly went on.'…Don't get too excited, okay? It's not gonna be really nice or pretty or…'

'It's okay Gray, I get it. I'm just, you know, really pleased that you are gonna make me something.'

'Oh. Well. Don't get too used to it.' Gray began to redden adorably.

Jessica smiled. 'Well,' she said, getting up to her feet. 'You should be getting back to the inn now. I overhead Kai just now saying that he wanted to have some guy talk with you and Cliff tonight.'

'That's if he can tear himself away from Popuri.'

'True.'

They walked to the gate and stopped.

'Well, I'll see you around then.' said Jessica.

'Yeah. Thanks again for these.' replied Gray, holding up the Orichalc.

'No problem. Bye!' Jessica watched as Gray started up the path back to the inn.

She rubbed her eyes tiredly as she turned and made her way back to the house.

'Hey!'

Jessica jumped and spun around at the sound of a voice right behind her.

'Oh my god, Gray! You gave me a fri-' The words died on her lips as she felt his graze her cheek.

Gray flashed his gorgeous smile. 'I forgot this.'

'Oh…' Jessica bit her lip, trying to keep her little dreamy smile from blossoming into a huge grin.

'Well, night!' Gray smiled and left the farm.

'Night.' Jessica touched her cheek and allowed the grin to surface, smiling dizzily into the night.

* * *

(1) Apparently the noise made by the crickets is caused by the scratching of their hind legs, but since that's so unromantic sounding, i decided that they shall sing instead. 

Sorry for the long hiatus and i realise that these few chapters have been very romance centered (this one's the modified purple heart event), i'll do my best to add in other stuff for the next few chapters, along with more 'fluffy' romance, of course.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

Leaves in shades of vermillion and auburn fall around a young couple on Mother's Hill. 

Standing close together, she listens intently as he mumbles on with his head lowered in slight embarrassment whilst pulling out a light, blue object from his pocket. She squeals in surprise and delight and he lifts his head hopefully. She nods and he breaks into a wide uncontrollable grin, sweeping her into a tight embrace as the sun sets behind them...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Jessicaaaaa!!!! Open up!!!' The sun had barely peeped over the horizon when Jessica was rudely awakened by a persistent hammering on the door.

'Who are you and what do you want?' Jessica mumbled groggily as she pushed an excited Benny away and opened the door.

On the porch stood Popuri.

'Guess what!! Guess what?!' Popuri bore more than a slight semblance to a hyperactive bunny.

'Poppy…it's not even six. What are you doing here?' asked Jessica as she slouched against the door frame with her eyes closed.

'Rick…Rick!!!'

'Is not here.'

'Is getting married!!!' Popuri burst out.

'What?' Jessica was instantly awake. 'When? Where? How come? To whom?'

Popuri was practically dancing with excitement. 'He woke me and mom up this morning to tell us. There's gonna be a wedding! Yippee!!'

'Who is he marrying?!!!'

'Who else, silly! Karen, of course. He proposed yesterday and. She. Said. Yes!!!'

'Oh my goddess… I can't believe this. Aren't both of them…my age?' The news still hadn't quite sunk in yet.

'So? Mom got married when she was nineteen. Compared to her then, we are all _old_ spinsters.'

'_Bachelorettes_, my dear Poppy.' corrected Jessica. She scrutinised Popuri. 'You know, you seem awfully happy that Rick is getting married. To Karen, I mean.' Jessica had always thought that Popuri, like her, didn't get along with Karen.

Popuri's face clouded over for an instant before she brightened up again. 'Oh well, Rick did accept Kai in the end. So I'll accept Karen too, to be fair. And besides,' she added, with a sudden, un-popuri-ish insight, 'I can't imagine Rick with anyone else, can you?'

Jessica thought for a moment. 'No.' she said finally. 'I can't.' _I can only see Rick being bossed about by Karen. _'So. When's the wedding?'

'It's going to be next year in Spring. Karen insisted on a romantic winter wedding, but Rick said that he always ended up catching colds in winter and it will be very unromantic to have the bridegroom sniffling as the bride walked down the aisle. Also, it would be very cold and they'll have to wear huge winter coats over their wedding clothes and Karen would look fat in their wedding photos because of it and-…'

'Rick said _fat_?! To Karen?!' asked Jessica disbelievingly.

'Yep.' replied Popuri matter of factly. 'How else do you think Rick managed to convince her to have the wedding in spring?'

'Oh wow…' Jessica laughed. _Maybe Rick can handle Karen better than I thought._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news of the impending matrimony between Rick and Karen spread like wildfire. Manna reported that Sasha had boasted during one of the Rose Square meetings that Karen was getting a wedding gown of the latest fashion from a huge city which was a gazillion miles away from Mineral Town. The dress would be made completely of white silk and sequins made of real flowers.

'If that's the case,' Jessica remarked, 'The dress will be out of season by the time spring comes, wrong flowers and all. And the real flowers will be dead by then.'

'Jessica.' rebuked Manna. 'Anyone who hears that would think you were _jealous_ of Karen marrying Rick.' She leant closer and whispered inquisitively. 'Are you? You know you can tell Manna anything.'

'No. I'm not.' replied Jessica quickly. The last thing she needed was for the whole town to think that she was conniving to kill Karen over Rick in a jealous rage.

Elli giggled. 'Manna, Karen told me that the dress was going to be made of pale yellow silk. And the dress is being made in the city next to Flowerbud Valley.'

'Really.' Manna frowned. 'I must have misheard Sasha. But I swear I heard her say…' She mumbled to herself as she left the clinic, where she had dropped in on her way home from the Rose Square.

Jessica looked at Elli. 'I hope they realize that the wedding is next _year_, not next week.'

Elli laughed. 'They are just caught up with all the excitement. It's good that they are starting the wedding preparations so early though, there are tons of things to prepare. The catering, the church reception, the gifts, the marital room, th-'

'I thought you would be the first of all of us to get married! You seem the most…marriageable.'interrupted Jessica, a tad aggrievedly.

'Ah, well.' Elli shrugged. 'Tell that to him. Ask him why he's not proposing.' She jerked her thumb towards the consultation area where her boyfriend undoubtedly had his head buried in thick medical books.

'Okay.' Jessica hopped off the sofa and laughed impishly. 'I'll ask him.'

'No…!! Jess!! Don't you dare!' Elli shook her head frantically as Jessica stuck out her tongue and pushed aside the drapes to the consultation area.

'Hey, Tim! How's work?' asked Jessica casually.

The doctor looked up and smiled. 'Jessica! What good timing! I've got something good for you to try!'

'Er...really… Um...what is it?'

'I knew you'd be interested! I just knew it! Wait right here. I'll go get it.' Tim ran out to the receptionist's desk, where Elli stood in astonishment for a moment before she held out the medicine hesitantly.

'This one energizes and heals you just like the other one you had before. However, it's twice as effective! Go ahead, Jessica. Try it now!'

Jessica stared at the evil looking fluid dubiously. The previous medicine Tim had given her when she had first came to town had a taste that she preferred never to experience again. And the gleam in Tim's eyes...

'By the way, it has an indescribable flavor just like the other one too. I believe you of all people will appreciate this tonic.'

'Right...' Jessica nodded her head slowly.

'Thank you!' Tim broke out into a hugely cheerful grin. 'Now, don't hesitate! Go ahead and drink it!'

_Well, here goes nothing. _Jessica took a deep breath and downed the concoction in one gulp.

'So? What do you think...?' Tim asked eagerly.

Jessica opened her mouth to reply, but was suddenly overwhelmed by darkness.

'Jessica! Talk to me! Elli! Come over here!'

'Right away!' Elli's worried voice was the last thing Jessica heard hazily before passing out.

When she regained consciousness, Jessica found herself slumped on one of the clinic's beds with Tim and Elli standing over her.

'I'm so sorry about what happened...' Tim was contrite. 'It was...completely unexpected... It was too strong for you...I was fine when I had it... My apologies. I shouldn't have pushed you.'

Jessica wanted to set his mind at rest by lying that she had taken the medicine willingly, but her throat still felt scratchy, so she simply smiled.

'Do you feel better now?' asked Tim as he fidgeted anxiously in front of her.

At Jessica's nod, Elli smiled. 'I'm glad you're okay.' Turning to Tim, Elli put on her i'm-angry-at-you-stuart-little-brother face. 'Doctor, don't make her try your new medicine any more.'

'You're right. I'm really sorry.' Tim gave Elli a sheepish, placating smile and turned to Jessica, whose face had the beginnings of a bemused smile. 'Jessica, I'm truly sorry. I won't ask you to do it again. Now, rest here for awhile.'

'I think Jeff is coming over soon. Doctor, you had better go get ready.' said Elli.

'Right...look after Jessica, won't you?' Tim drew the curtains and went back to his desk.

Elli looked at Jessica. 'Are you really really okay?' She bent closer. 'It tasted simply awful, right?'

'Why me...?' croaked Jessica miserably, before a wave of nausea overcame her and she dashed off to the toilet just in time.

* * *

_Haha...was that Jessica's retribution for scaring Elli? Just in case it wasn't obvious, Jessica had no intention of asking Tim about proposing to Elli. _

_I'm finally back after my very very long hiatus, and hopefully, the next few chapters will be out on a much more regular basis. And, you will make me happy by dropping a review. thankyou:)_


End file.
